csofandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
M14 EBR ('''M'ark 14 E'nhanced '''B'attle 'R'ifle)'' is a cash point assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M14 EBR fires 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It costs $3400 in-game and takes 3.0 seconds to reload. This rifle has the highest firepower if compared to other assault rifles. However, it has lower rate of fire and heavier than other assault rifle due to its aluminum alloy heavy body. This weapon is very famous in Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch but is not labeled as a hot weapon in the shop. Advantages *Very high damage for an assault rifle *Decent accuracy *Purchasable for both to Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Moderate reload time *Enhanceable Disadvantages *Decent recoil *Low magazine capacity *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire for an assault rifle *Slow draw time Events *'''Singapore/Malaysia: Released on March 1, 2011 alongside with Kriss, Oilrig and Camouflage 2. *'Indonesia': Released on April 10, 2012 alongside with M16A4, AN-94 and Cobble. *'Thailand': Released on March 14, 2013 alongside with Rats. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : There is a poster showing a GIGN operative wielding an M14EBR Gold Edition. *Gerrard Human Scenario: *Trooper: Standard issue weapon. Metal Arena: *Rifleman: M14EBR, is one of the weapons that can only be used by Rifleman in Metal Arena mode. Variants M14EBR Gold Edition M14EBR Gold Edition is 2% lighter and 1% higher rate of fire than the original weapon and only obtainable randomly from Code Box. Skull-5 :Main article: Skull-5. Skull-5 is an anti-zombie sniper rifle version of M14EBR. It is equipped with a sniper scope and carries 24 rounds at a time, which is 4 extra from the original one. This sniper rifle does very high damage to zombies. Skull-4 :Main article: Skull-4. Skull-4 is an akimbo anti-zombie assault rifle that is fed with 48 rounds of 5.56 AZ caliber. Secondary fire will activate the 1× normal zoom. This rifle does fatal damage to zombies and can penetrate 4 layers of object. Tips *The lowest rate of fire in assault rifle category. *Has the same weight as TRG-42. *Lowest clip size in assault rifle category. *Expensive ammo cost. (7.62 NATO) *Faster reload than M4A1 but slower than AK-47. *Overall, this weapon has the accuracy of a M4A1 and the damage of an AK-47. Comparison to M4A1 Positive *Does higher damage (+11) *More accurate (+2%) *Shorter reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Can be used by both teams *Can be enhanced Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Higher recoil (+15%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+7%) *Lower clip size (-10) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20 for each clip) *Unable to use sliencer Comparison to AK-47 Positive *Does higher damage (+9) *Can be used by both teams Neutral *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$900) *Less accurate (-3%) *Higher recoil (+3%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+3%) *Lower clip size (-10) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) Comparison to FN SCAR-H Positive *Higher damage (+6%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same clip size (20) *Same ammunition (7.62 NATO) *Same weight (60%) Negative *More expensive (+$150) *Less accurate (-1%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Higher Recoil (+4%) Gallery M14 EBR File:M14ebr_draw.png|Drawing File:M14ebr_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebr.gif|Shoot and reload File:M14ebr_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebr_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M14ebr_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M14ebr_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster m14ebr snapshot 1.jpg|In-game screenshot Bot light idle.png|Trooper with M14 EBR File:M14ebr_50_advanced_enhancement_kit_set.png|M14EBR (Permanent) + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit File:M14ebr_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon cs_747_20130612_2053510.jpg|M14 EBR user getting a killing spree Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Have you ever use this weapon? Yes, and I bought it permanent! Yes, and I receive this weapon permanent in Code Box! Yes, and I ever got it from mission/other prizes Yes, from dead teammates/enemies No, never use it before.. M14EBR Gold Edition File:M14ebrgold_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebrgold_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebrgold_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs italy 20111204 1717180.jpg|In-game screenshot P2 02.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Xm2010 greesia m14ebrgold promo idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:M14ebrg_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster Bestitem-M14EBR.png|Obtained From Code Box Did you get the M14 EBR Gold Edition into your collection now? Yes, but I already have the original M14 EBR! Yes, and it is great! No, but I already have the original M14 EBR.. No.. M14EBR Enhanced Editions Tw2.png|Taiwan poster File:M14ebr_pkm_weaponenhancement_promo_japan.jpg|Japan poster, alongside with PKM Expert Edition: File:M14ebrv6_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebrv6_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebrv6_shopmodel.png|Shop model Master Edition: m14ebrv8 viewmodel.png|View model m14ebrv8 worldmodel.png|World model m14ebrv8 shopmodel.png|Shop model De vertigo 20120513 1019400.jpg|In-game screenshot External links *Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle at Wikipedia Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Battle rifles Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons